


Bitter Teeth

by Georges_writes_s1ns



Series: Hannibal One-Shot [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is such a soft switch, M/M, Oral Sex, Will Graham is an angry little thing, Will graham can hold his breath long enough for underwater blowjobs, Will removes hannibal scar, hannibal is a needy bitch, hannibal loves grooming, skinning with red-hot knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georges_writes_s1ns/pseuds/Georges_writes_s1ns
Summary: Hannibal wants to try Turkish fight with oil.Both are drown to the fight but they can't control themselves.Will lives only to harm Hannibal now, and of course Hannibal let him do anything. Even if it means going through the worst pain.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal One-Shot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619620
Kudos: 19





	Bitter Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling, grammar or vocabulary mistakes. I corrected it, but it seems half it was not saved

\- I'm not fighting you !

\- Why ?

\- Because one of us will get hurt !

\- I promise I'll keep my force to the minimal.

\- Yes but I don't.

\- Then I'll let you ; Hannibal grabbed the oil bottles.

\- And NO biting !

\- Unless you ask for it.

Will shivered.

\- Fine. Give me that bottle.

Hannibal opened his bottle and started to apply some on his arms. Will put his on the table and grabbed Hannibal's.

\- Let me do it.

Hannibal grabbed Will's bottle and put some oil in his hands. His chest was warm and soft, at Will's touch he shivered. Hannibal had his hands on Will's back, massaging softly his muscles not yet stretched.

While applying oil on Will's neck, Hannibal's hands slipped to his cheeks, brushing his soft lips. He left a kiss next to his mouth and continued applying oil on his arms.

\- I want to hurt you, Hannibal.

\- And I told you I'll let you.

They were ready to fight. Hannibal let Will make the first move. It happened fast. One leg up his head, his arms around his chest, his leg tangled around his. Hannibal fell. He was now on the floor, struggling to breath between Will's legs crushing his throat.

\- Would you let me if I crushed harder.

\- An... ; speaking was difficult with his throat crushed, he stretched his neck ; And I would help you if you can't.

Will tightened his grip around his throat, his crotch against his chin. Hannibal kissed it. It was hard and asking to be kissed even more. Will grabbed Hannibal by the hair and pulled his head away from his inner leg.

\- If you want that, you'll have to fight for it. I won't let you have it so easily

Hannibal grabbed Will's hands and threw him on the floor. Shoulders to shoulders, arms pulling the other away. They were like stags fighting, their arms turning into solid and sharp antlers. Pulling the other away and closer at the same time. It was becoming a waltz of hands and legs.

Hannibal opened his mouth over Will's shoulder. He wasn't even thinking about closing it over his oily skin that Will slapped him. As Will slapped him a second time, Hannibal fell and his dignity slipped away. He was looking at him like a mad dog. He wanted to bite him.

\- I said no biting ! ; Will was staring straight at him; On your knees. ON YOUR KNEES HANNIBAL.

And so he did. The mad dog was in fact leached and muzzled. Will slapped him. Again. And again. He continued until his right hand hurt. So he continued with his left hand.

\- You're pathetic.You're not even an animal. You can't control yourself. You don't deserve any respect. Why should I even consider you as a righteous to breath being.

\- Then why do you slap me ?

Will stopped and turned his back on him. He was walking toward the bathroom to take a shower and eventually a bath.

Hannibal rushed to him. Will was face against the wall, pressed Hannibal's body.

\- Stop it. Let me go !

He tried to push him away, to beat his ribs with his elbow. But it was only unsuccessful attempts. Hannibal was pressing his whole body against Will's. He grabbed his wrist when his chest was pressing harder Will's back.

They were heavily breathing, they both know what is going to happen. Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will's chest and Will was reaching for Hannibal's ass. When he reached it and pressed him harder against his body, Hannibal opened his mouth over his shoulder, wrapping his hand around his throat. His teeth on his skin. He was tightening the grip of his jaw on his shoulder.

\- Hannibal ; Will moaned when Hannibal's teeth pierced his skin. Please.

He bite him harder

\- This oil doesn't taste good. At all.

Will turned to face him.

\- I don't mind if it tastes good or not.

He kissed him and bite his lip. He kissed his neck and licked it. He hesitated, he wanted to bite him too but would it taste as he imagined, with this oil.

\- You're right. I'm going to have a bath.

He was already opening the door of the bathroom when Hannibal grabbed his hand and pulled him into his arms to kiss him. It was not a peculiarly passionate kiss but it was full of desire and tension. Biting softly his lip, Will was kissing him back. It was like a new speech. He was telling him he wanted him in his mouth, between his teeth. If he could swallow him entirely he would. If he could chew him he'd do it too.

Will softly ended their kiss with a smaller one and patted his hairy chest.

Will sat in the empty bathtub and started to adjust the heat of the water

\- You want to join me ?

\- No thanks. I'm going to take a shower first.

Hannibal entered the shower, steam filled the room in no time. The sun was at the end of its run, the light was fading and neither would turn on the switch.

Before they couldn't see a thing, Will put his head under the water. Hannibal's bite was vaguely bleeding, it was like red clouds covering the day for Will.

\- Will ? ; Hannibal's voice seemed so clear yet so far, too far ; Will ?

Will emerged from his bath.

\- What ?

\- Would you mind handing me a towel ?

\- Yes I mind. And no I won't. If you could fall and hit your head I'd be more than glad to let you die before having anything you wanted.

\- Then make some room for me in your bath.

Will moved a bit and Hannibal put his two feet in the water.

\- It's boiling hot.

He was sitting slowly in the water. Will pushed his foot and hand, Hannibal fell again.

\- That is very rude of you.

\- Thanks for noticing.

Will took Hannibal's hands to kiss them.

\- I'm not sorry nor am I going to apologise. But I feel you want some sort of apology.

Will was kissing his wrists, his arms, his shoulders, his neck, his chest. He smelled so good. Not because of the soap but because of his natural smell. Their hearts were beating faster. He smelled so good, too good. Will was opening his mouth like a reflex. His nose brushing Hannibal's arm. His jaw was opened over his upper arm. His teeth slowly closing on his soft muscle. Hannibal felt Will was not going to bite him if he doesn't help him. So he contracted his muscle and Will's teeth pierced his skin. He bite harder. Tightening his jaw over his skin, his teeth were digging further into his arm. Hannibal moaned behind his lips.

\- Will ! That's enough. ; He moaned even louder when Will opened his mouth.

Blood was flowing all over his arm and in the water. The sun fell under the mountain and the room was now fully dark. Will put his hands on Hannibal's hips. He was moving his legs to lie down in the bath tube. He kissed his chest, his bloody arm and immerse his head under the red water. He kissed his legs and felt his cock hard against his cheek. He kissed it. He rose from the water, took a deep breath and wrapped his lips around his hard organ. It tasted so good. It tasted his blood and his skin. Hannibal was barely holding onto the bath's border. His mouth was so soft and even warmer than the water. Will took again a deep breath again his chest, biting his stomach and dived in again and took his balls in his mouth. Hannibal couldn't hold it. He moaned loudly and Will could finally emerge to breath. He kissed him and licked the blood still flowing from his bite.

\- You taste so good Hannibal. I want to have more of you.

His mouth was wet and so was their kiss. Breathing through their noses their kiss lasted so long the water felt lukewarm. The blood on Hannibal's arm was dry and it stopped flowing.

\- Let me clean all that blood.

Will started to lick Hannibal. Softly biting his arm sometimes. After that he let the water run over his arm, and they washed quickly themselves before getting out of the bath. Will took a towel and started to dry himself while Hannibal was pulling the plug in the bathtub and let out all that red water. Will pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

\- You're soaking wet. And so warm.; Will's hands were kissing the skin of his hairy chest ; I still hope you would fall and hit your head on the floor. But now I want to be the one who will push you. ; He kissed him and left to get in bed.

\- And I'll still let you. ; Said Hannibal loud enough so Will could hear it.

Hannibal took some time to dry himself and apply his night cream. Even if no-one and especially Will would notice how well groomed he is. It kept him sane enough to keep his lover alive. The smell of cigarette emanated from the bedroom. Will was keeping Hannibal aware of how much he hates him vividly. He started to smoke just to avoid Hannibal ever eating his lungs.

\- Will ? Can you at least open a window.

No answer of course. Hannibal would say it every times Will lights a cigarette because he loves it when Will kisses him right after smoking or while he smokes. Hannibal joined Will into bed.

\- You should put bandage on your arm.

\- No. I like the fact that you tasted me and intend to do it again. And you'll do it more and more if I let the smell of my blood get into your head. I want to see you dive into madness with me.

\- I won't.

Will kissed Hannibal and was moving against him. It was so passionate. Will was in fact maddened by the smell of his blood but not only. There was this smell he couldn't explain but it was coming from Hannibal and him only.

\- I hope it hurts. ; His hand was on his shoulder, pressing the bite.

Hannibal lied down on his back and Will followed his body rolling to one end of the bed. His hands in his hair, Will kissed Hannibal again. Hannibal was slowly bending his legs, wrapping them around Will.

\- You're so needy for someone who could die any moment. Is your heart still pumping adrenaline ?

\- No.

Hannibal couldn't tell where Will took it from, but he had a knife under his throat.

\- What scare you most ? When it's under yours ? ; He moved the knife under his own throat, pressing enough to have a small cut; Or under mine ?

Will had this light in his eyes. A dark light shining like ashes. Hannibal was in distress. He couldn't get the knife away or act like he didn't care because it was too late he was already reacting. If Will die he would be totally alone. And he couldn't live with that.

When Will saw Hannibal in distress he trew the knife on the wall. And licked his fingers.

\- You feel so good Hannibal. And when you are in distress I want to hurt you even more.

Hannibal was so confused yet the situation was so clear for him. He moaned when Will got his fingers in him. He was playing with him. Hannibal was so tight around Will, all he wanted was his dick, his hands, his lips. His lips... Sucking onto his skin, uncovering his white teeth. His teeth... Digging further through his epidermis.

All that skin. All those scars. History was written all over his body. The scar in his back made by sharp rocks on which he landed instead of Will after the death of the dragon. And that scare, that infamous scar. Mason wanted him branded not to vividly humiliate Hannibal but to show Will he could never be totally his.

\- I hate you.

\- I know.

\- I hate you for not asking me to remove it.

\- Because I don't want you to get the taste for it. Second handed crime of blood is all I'll let you have.

Will wrapped his fingers around his throat, still playing softly with him.

\- Tell me to. Ask me to remove it. Demand me to. ; The grip of his hand tightening around Hannibal smiling and moaning even though it was hard for him to breath.

\- Will... ; Hannibal was moaning for both his fingers and his words. ; Will. Unbrand me. ; Will took his hand away from his throat and started to kiss his belly. ;Erase that brand off my skin. Brand me with... ; Will sucking onto his thigh had Hannibal shivering and moaning loudly behind his contracted jaw. He was pushing his ass closer to Will. To have him deeper. ; Will... Brand me with this darkness growing in you. Brand me with your body against mine. Make me feel your hard growing of excitement in me as you renew my sk... Ah Yes. Press it harder. Will. ; Hannibal was tightening around his fingers.

Will was sucking Hannibal like he was starving. Starving and thirsting. Thirsting over Hannibal's blood and starving on his skin. Hannibal was weakening of all those weeks not hunting anyone.

\- You're so close.

Hannibal was already spilling on his hairy stomach. He was trembling. As Hannibal let his head fall on his own shoulder, Will left the room, looking for something.

It took him some time to find what he was looking for.

\- Hannibal.

\- Yes ?

\- On your stomach.

Will wanted Hannibal to have his face in a pillow when he would come back in the room with this red-hot knife, turning hotter and hotter as Will was holding the blowtorch on it. Hannibal could smell it but he wouldn't move. Will sat on the bed and brutally skinned Hannibal's scar. It smelled like over cooked meat. Blood was flowing on the sheets. Hannibal was smothering his pain in the pillow. Will was aroused by all that. This round piece of skin branded 'Verger' was no longer part of Hannibal, and he was now branded by Will's love. Hannibal stretched his arms and moaned.

\- Will... Please... I'm all yours.

He didn't need Hannibal to tell him to fuck him but hearing him still beg for his cock after that, was.... everything. Will spat on his fingers just to make sure it would go nice and smoothly in Hannibal. And grabbed his haunch. Hitting this sweet piece of ass with his hips. Grabbing his shoulders to get deeper. Blood still flowing, the red-hot iron didn't stay red for long and only half was cauterized. Will heated the blade again while only softly fucking Hannibal. This time Hannibal would feel Will's arousal grow as he will hurt him once more. He would moan in pain for him. It was burning, blood stopped flowing, and Will was only harder. He grabbed Hannibal and without a single trait of pity, fucked him harder and harder. He was no longer controlling his body responses, his hands were grabbing every inch of skin he could lay eye on. As he grabbed Hannibal's ribs and stretched his skin, Hannibal moaned loudly in pain and arched toward Will. It was hurting him so bad, but he wanted more of it. He wanted it to hurt against Will's chest. The two men were on their knees, on the bed, holding onto each other's body. It felt so good to have Hannibal weak and wounded against him. That coppery smell melding with the odour of his skin. Will opened his mouth over his shoulder and bit him. Will was trembling. He pushed Hannibal to bend. His hand on this fresh scar and the other holding his hips. Will was climaxing in Hannibal. Filling him of all that he was holding since he had slammed him against the wall lately. Hannibal was at his weakest. He fell, exhausted, in the sheets. Will fell beside him, breathing heavily warm air against his skin. Hannibal kissed him. The taste of his lips covered of his blood.

\- You taste so good. ; He whispered against his lips. ; I taste so good in your mouth.

Will took him in his arms. His arms wrapping his shoulders, his hands in his salt and pepper hair. He kissed his forehead. Locking lips. Hannibal still wanted some more pain. He rolled in Will's arms, his wounded back against his lover's chest. Will tightened his arms around him. He grabbed a cigarette and lighted it. Hannibal grabbed his wrist and took a puff on it. Will's nose in his hair. It smelled so good. Blood. Sex. A freshly lighted cigarette. And Hannibal. He put his cigarette in the ashtray. And so they drifted slowly in Morpheus' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> idea from Grantairess (twitter and ao3)  
> thanks for making me write again


End file.
